Brothers or Enemies?
by Brook-Perri
Summary: Two months after the Volturi came to Forks. Two packs, two alphas, something’s got to give. Pressure is high, tensions are rising. New imprints, old love. Add a new vampire into the picture, and things start to turn dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers or Enemies. **

**Two months after the Volturi came to Forks. Two packs, two alphas, something's got to give. Pressure is high, tensions are rising. New imprints, old love. Add a new vampire into the picture, and things start to turn dark. AN : Please read! First fic! Review!!!**

A/N: This is just a little story on Jacob's pack and their bond of 'brotherhood.' Even though there are two packs and things are getting a little crowded, the pack's must decide who their enemies are-each other, or the new vampire that has come to town.

Also, the story changes in View point, just in case anyone gets confused.

A pack/family fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing-the blessed SM does.

Chapter One.

Running.

Running just for the sake of it. Four giant, furry legs carried me swiftly across the dense forest floor of the outer La Push reservation. The biting wind whistled through the trees and ruffled my dense fur coat, almost making me sneeze. But it was the perfect moment-I was finally alone.

_Please don't go all Alice in Wonderland on me._

I grumbled incoherently in my head, and I snarled at Leah.

_Just when I thought I was_ alone. I snapped.

_Sorry._ She thought. _You asked me to take over patrol tonight. Remember?_

I could hear the sincerity of her thoughts behind her words, but didn't accept it. I didn't reply to her either, just ran faster in the direction of the cliffs. Leah, who was almost baffled by my unco-cooperativeness, started to gently and silently prodding my mind for the reason of my sour mood. I decided I wouldn't bother to stop her-she would have found out soon enough.

_Oh._ She thought, and her mental tone was nonchalant. _I see. It's Nessie again, right?_

Leah, for Leah, was trying. I knew how she felt about imprinting-hell, the whole pack knew-and when I had imprinted on Nessie, my life, my world, the news hadn't gone to well with her. Of course, I had had my fair share of love and loss, and I knew that I was the many few people that could empathise with Leah. But she, unlike me, hadn't imprinted-and perhaps could never imprint. That was where the difference was.

She still cared for Sam. Not as much so now, because she had moved on somewhat since joining me on my little leech rescue mission. But for me, it was different. My world had been turned upside down because of the imprint-I no longer cared for Bella, at least not in _that_ way. Bella was no longer the source of my pain or joy. I was no longer hurt by her or Edward, her Vampire husband, or her partial and strange love for me that she was forever refusing.

I focused very hard on the green leaves blurring underneath my feet, and directed my thoughts to my quiet, rhythmic breathing, and the white cloud of steam emanating from my lungs due to the cold Washington air.

Leah, who was silently listening to my jumbled thoughts without saying a word, finally spoke up.

_You're right you know. It's not the same. Me and Sam-you and Bella._

_Please, Leah. I need to think._

Thankfully, she caught the vibe in my words, and spoke again.

_I guess you want some time alone. Are you sure you can take the whole night shift?_

_I'm okay; Paul's going to be here at twelve. _I told her. Then with one final goodnight to me, she phased back into human form, leaving me to ponder.

It was only ten o'clock now, so I still had a few more hours before Paul was taking over patrol. My thoughts, once again, turned to Nessie. Renesmee. She was my world, the centre of my universe-and I missed her. The Cullen's had moved away to Alaska- they're time here was up. Gossip had started to spread across town- _They still haven't moved? What are they, twenty five and still living with their parents?_

_Only two weeks_ was the mantra I kept repeating. Until Nessie graduated from high school, which was only a matter of days away, she had to stay with her family-the vampires-then she could come back to me.

Edward, the leech who had caused me so much hurt in the past-though it was almost forgotten since my little Nessie was born-had insisted upon it. As much as it angered me, I knew he was right-to an extent. Nessie needed the time with her family, with the...vampires. But she also needed me, just like I needed her.

Trying to distract myself was a futile attempt. I simply could not stop thinking about her. She was always lingering at the back of my mind.

It had been two months since the Volturi had come to town, and it had been almost unbearably quiet. The pack hadn't so much as crossed the scent of a passing vampire. Since then, there had been no new 'recruits'-I laughed darkly at my own jibe-in the pack. Three of the six young werewolves had chosen to join Sam's pack, but, much to my aggravation, three had been compelled to run with me, being the Top Alpha and all.

River was the first one. He, from the first phasing, chose to stick with Brady-he had joined me as well-and they had become close friends, being the same age. He was nice to patrol with-always keeping his opinions to himself-well as much as you can while sharing minds anyways.

Hayden was next. He was the youngest by far, only thirteen years old, but his bloodlines were almost as clear and pure as Seth's. Leah was still my second in command, and there was still some confusion with my pack as to why. But Hayden was one of the more accepting members of the tribe.

Last but not least was Tye. His father, Red Summers, had told him all about the stories of the Quileute's, so Tye had taken the news well. Fitting in was a problem for him though-he preferred to be alone in his thoughts, so adjusting to the pack life and friendship for him was hard. I had asked the guys not to give him a hard time, and they-most of the time-obeyed, but the occasional comment still slipped out.

In overall, the pack totalled to seven wolves-Seth included. I had instructed him to stay at school for his graduation, which was in two months, and occasionally, when his temper got the better of him, he would phase. It was a pity, really-I could use his ears now and then. Seven in the pack- still too many for me-some of the time, I let Leah take control over the young ones, and I would take the others. We swapped a lot, teaching the youngster's to control their anger and learn to phase in control. I wondered sometimes-how could Sam take all the stress with _eight_ of them-Paul and Jared especially. They were always fighting, made worse by the werewolf tempers.

Two packs now. Sam and I hardly ever talked to each other, except during emergencies, which were becoming less and less common nowadays. I had moved back to La Push, but the rez just wasn't enough space. Two packs and two alphas on the same land just don't mix. All of us felt cramped-yet none of us were moving. I wasn't going to drag my pack away from their homes and families again. They were too _young._

My nose was suddenly burning, and I was pulled back from my wallowing to the present. It was a leech scent. Ignoring the too sweet smell and my aching nose, I halted suddenly, harshly, and my haunches scraped the ground. Turning around, I listened for any danger-the scent had been recent, and strong-but I heard nothing. My superhuman ears could detect nothing but the ever persistent whining of the wind. So I sucked in the cold piecing air and let out a loud howl of discovery and authority, hoping they all heard.

It was almost twelve by the time I had the whole pack assembled. Brady was the farthest away, so he arrived last. Leah, being Beta, was the first, so she was already filled in on the situation.

Brady was nearly here. I could hear his feet-or paws-thudding dully against the undergrowth. He greeted me and Leah.

_S'up bosses'?_

_Er...well, there's a bit of a problemo._

_A bit? _Leah thought sarcastically, which triggered an onslaught of jumbled words in my head-especially from Brady. Tye, always the quiet one, remained silent. I was a slightly annoyed at Leah for disturbing the ounce of peace, but remained silent, waiting, for them to calm down. After all, they were only young.

Soon, the pack sensed my annoyance and quieted reluctantly.

_Anyway..._I continued with as much annoyance as I could muster-all of it aimed at Leah-_looks like we have another vamp on the rez. You guys smell that?_

It was a stupid question-who couldn't? The scent of vampire was so strong, the whole pack was engulfed in leech stench. There was a chorus of _yeah's_ and _yar's,_ and I continued once more.

_It not a scent I or Leah recognise and I don't think any of you guys would know it. So whoever it is, they must be new here. We don't know if they are dangerous, so I'm guessing that they are until we have further knowledge. In the meantime, patrols are now going to be held by me at all times, with at least three of us. So I'm assigning, River, Hayden and Tye, plus me to go first up, and Leah, Brady and me will continue at eight tomorrow. Comprende?_

There was a series of grumblings and protests but everyone nodded.

_Hey Leah, you look pretty worn out. Why don't you go get some rest?_

_No, thanks. I'll probably crash and miss patrol tomorrow, so it's best I stay awake._

I still wasn't comfortable with giving out orders, so I didn't command her to go home. It was her life.

_Okay. So you gonna stay phased or what?_

_Yeah. May as well._

The rest of the pack, now reduced to three, were listening quietly to our exchange. Now it was River that spoke up.

_So Boss, what end do you want me to run?_

_Um...I guess you can run the west end with Tye, you'll be less likely to run into Sam's pack there. Leah, you can go with Hayden, run the cliffs, and I'll run a few spokes here and there. Let me know if you hear _anything.

I emphasised the end bit, wanting to make sure they got the message. They did.

We ran in relative silence, musc to my content, and I settled into a deep, rhythmic pattern, jogging down into Sam's half of La Push, searching for any scent. If I just so happened to run into one of Sam's pack, I could tell him about the leech's scent. But I had to make sure he'd phased first. He'd probably heard me howling anyway.

The dark, silent shadow of a wolf startled me, and I stopped short.

_Sam?_

**So...First Fanfic, whaddya think?? It's a bit short but if it's crap then i don't want to waste my time on it. Good, Bad, terrible? I love imprinting stories and the pack-werewolves all the way. Team Seth for me. And I added the extra three wolves to Jacobs pack because a) I, for one, find it annoying that SM (Bless her soul) didn't bother to introduce the six new werewolves in BD, and b) It's only fair that Jacob get's three, and Sam gets three, just to even it out. **

**REVIEW please, all you have to do is press the little green button, and all your wildest dreams will come true. **

**Go on...press it. You know you want to....:) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll!! Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed, I know but I was writing it at twelve o'clock last night, and I was dead beat. It's the hols here in Oz, but mum and I just got back from my nan's house, so yeah. It is, once again in Jacobs POV, but changes to Sam's about halfway. I'm babbling. **

**On with the story...**

**Chapter Two**

**Previously.**

_The dark, silent shadow of a wolf startled me, and I stopped short._

_Sam?_

**The Present. **

My mind was hesitant when I spoke Sam's name. I wasn't even sure if he'd heard me at first, or even if it _was_ Sam, so when the deep, rough timbre of his voice echoed through my head, I almost whined with relief.

_Jacob. I heard your howl. What's going on?_

I mentally screamed at him. How couldn't he know? I was pleased that he couldn't read my thoughts anymore.

_Ugh, you're not the only one._ Leah thought before she could stop herself. I mentally groaned.

_Shut up Leah. _

_Whatever. _It sounded like Leah was attitude plus today.

_Keep Patrolling, don't stop on my account. _I directed this at Leah, sarcastically.

_Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it._ She thought back pleasantly.

_Shut up, guys. Geez. _I heard Hayden's quiet mental voice, not meant for me to hear.

I decided to let that slide, and Leah mentally grumbled, then fell silent. She concentrated on the forest floor whirring beneath her instead, however still listening out for Sam's voice.

Most of this conversation was unknown to Sam. Once again, I was relieved that my brain was now off limits to him.

_Sam._ I thought again, this time with finality. _We caught a scent. Vampire-just warning you to keep a look out. _

He nodded his huge, black head, and the scruffy hairs blew slightly with the wind.

_I thought something like that might have happened. We'll keep a lookout-how many have you got on patrol now?_

He could have been asking me, in a tactical, deliberate way, _who_ was in fact on patrol at the moment. He probably wanted to know who was witnessing and listening to our exchange. In her thoughts, I could tell that Leah agreed with me. I decided not to give out names, just numbers.

_Four at the moment, not including me. _I replied.

_Good. Keep it that way. _He sounded gruff, even miffed.

I growled profanities that he could not hear, as did Leah. The three others remained in silent confusion.

How dare he tell me what to do? I knew I was the rightful Alpha, and he knew it too. But, being the wolf with the second highest bloodlines, his authority in La Push was well known. Of course, being the first wolf to transform-not to mention the first alpha-he was older than the rest of us; and his influence and authority was assumed. It was me whose power should be unspoken, whose authority constant and remaining.

Leah's thoughts were reflecting on his arrogance. Why would he push his luck? Was it the alpha blood that overran the brotherhood bond of a pack?

_Ex pack. _I reminded her softly.

_Regardless, Jacob. I don't know why..._She trailed off.

I knew, of course. It was the pressure of the instinct. The weight of that undeniable impulse of a wolf to protect his land.

_And that right there is why. _I thought grimly.

Well, if he wanted to play it that way...

_You would do well to do the same. _My mental voice was slightly sarcastic, and I made sure to block out Leah's still cursing voice from Sam.

He growled loudly, hackles rising. I heard angry growls come from the forest surrounding him, and I recognised them as Jared's.

In defence, I snarled like a feral animal back at him, rising to the tips of my toes, stretching to my full height. He did the same, though it was nothing compared to mine.

_Gloating much?_ Leah thought, though her mind was almost clouded in panic-for me, or Sam I couldn't tell, because the forefront of my mind was otherwise involved. She rushed faithfully to my side, her heart pounding loudly in her ribs. It took her less than a minute to arrive-the reservation, like I said before, was too small for two packs.

_Leah, stay in the trees. River, Tye, Hayden, you guys keep patrolling. This could get ugly. _

They obliged without complaint. I, meanwhile, struggled with the warring impulse of the alpha instinct, and you could tell Sam was doing the same. No matter how strong the urge was, we were still brothers. Restraint was necessary at all times.

_Was that a _command_, Jacob? _He mentally snarled, and the sound-which echoed eerily through our minds, was harsh and full of scorn.

I rejected the urge, the necessity to lunge for his throat-and did the only thing I was capable of doing in that moment. I ran away.

Sam's POV.

I watched as the dark figure retreated out into the shadows, suddenly consumed with guilt and self loathing. He was running away from _me_-and I was his brother.

_Boss, it's not your fault. The alpha instinct..._

_I don't give shit about instinct, Jared. _

He was shocked, but not necessarily surprised. He barked a harsh laugh, and it acted like a knife, cutting the tension in the air. I forced my shoulders to relax from their defensive position, and lowered myself to the ground.

My second in command decided to change the subject.

_Damn, did you see how TALL Jacob was? Seriously, how does he do that?_

I appreciated the change in topic-and atmosphere-though I didn't reply. I simply turned and walked, slowly, the other way.

_Hey Jared, can you muster up the rest of the pack-family meeting. _I chuckled darkly.

_Sure, Boss. _

_Thanks. If Paul is still at Rachel's house, phase back and tell me. I want to talk to him myself. _

I called it Rachel's house because I still couldn't bear to say Jacob's name-and I wanted to talk to Paul because it was Jacobs house he was sharing, although Jacob never seemed to go home anymore, from the reports given to me by Paul. I was tearing their family apart. Paul's mind, almost always focused on Rachel-his imprint-told of how sad Jacobs's family was. They never saw him anymore-he would always sneak in at the dead of night to grab some more shoes, or some pants. I whined softly.

_S'okay boss. Um...I'm heading off now. See you in a few. _

_Go and get Paul first. _I commanded.

I could tell he heard me just before he phased.

Then I was left alone.

**There you are, my lovelies. Another chapter. Review and tell lil ol' me what you think. How did you like Sam's POV? Should I just stick to Jacob? I wanted both packs views on the situation in the story as well. Just press the green button. **

**Oh, and we get a surprise in the next chapter, too. ;))**

**xxBrookexx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hellooo again. Um, hope you like the drama in this one...**_

JPOV

It was the next morning, and the dramatic events of last night were replaying over in my head. Had I been too harsh? Or overreacted, perhaps?

_You were fine. At least he didn't attack you. Or vice versa. _

I snorted-both mentally and vocally, pausing in my mulling enough to acknowledge her statement.

_Thanks for the brilliant pep talk, Leah._

_You're welcome. _She thought tiredly, almost too tired to lay on any sarcasm.

_Leah, you're almost trashed. Go and get some sleep, before I have to make that an order. _

It was her turn to snort. _Oh yeah, and leave you alone in patrol with a rogue vamp on the loose. Nice. _

_Brady will be here soon. _I reminded her.

In truth, Brady should have arrived fifteen minutes ago. The others, Hayden, Tye and River, had all phased into their human selves at eight, on account of the fact that they had school.

_Yeah, I'm sure of that fact. Want me to find out his 20?_

_Huh? _I was genuinely confused.

She rolled her eyes to the heavens.

_Want me to find out where he is?_

_Oh. Sure. Just don't give him crap for being late, okay? That's my job. _

_Yup. _She thought, mentally popping the 'p'.

_And get some sleep. _

_Ugh. Sure, sure. _ She was starting to sound so much like me, it was almost scary. _Catch you later._

_Buh-bye. _I thought back, and heard the silent waves as she phased.

It was not long before a tired and miffed Brady phased into my head.

_Good, you're finally up. Where were you?_

I read his mind before he could answer.

_Sleeping? Brady, there's a rogue vampire on the loose, and you miss out on patrol for sleep? _

_I'm sorry, man! You know how mum thinks I'm in a gang, I had to stay home. I'm sorry. _

I sighed. One good thing about the mind connection of the pack-I could always tell when they were lying. In Brady's case, he wasn't. Most of the pack's parents didn't know our secret.

_Okay, you're excused. Now get your butt around to the western side. _

_Sure, boss. But where's Leah?_

_Well, she was looking for you. But I think she went home to sleep. _

He shook his shaggy fur vigorously, still trying to wake up properly. _Oh. Well, Lord knows she needed it. _

I agreed without thinking anything. Instead, I burst into an almost sprint, racing for the east end of the reservation-hopefully I wouldn't run into Sam; none of us wanted an encounter like that again. Setting an example for Brady, I steadied my four legs into a rhythm...one...two...three...

He was surprised, but jogged himself over to the western perimeter, where he too set out in a rhythm. Conversation was useless-we both wanted to keep to our thoughts this morning.

Because of our numbers, I thought about calling in Hayden, or perhaps Tye-Tye, being quiet, was the more favourable option. The southern end needed patrolling-the northern end, the cliffs, didn't require imperative supervising, but the southern end was a different story.

_Hey, Brady. _I called. _ I'm gonna go fetch Tye. Run as fast as you can around our half-Okay?_

_Yeah, sure boss. I'll howl if I need you. _

I phased into my human self with an annoyance over being called 'the boss.' I still wasn't used to it.

Coughing and stretching-I hadn't been a human in, well, days-I reached for the band of clothing tied to my left foot. Once I was dressed, I took a wobbly step forward, and then broke into a run. I nearly fell flat on my face.

Recovering, I decided that a steady jog should loosen me up. It was about five miles to Tyes house. An easy distance to cover.

I grunted whenever my legs ached or cramped from being strained in human form. My feet hit the ground unevenly, and I bounced up and down in accordance.

A small, brick house loomed in my vision, and turning my head to examine it, I realised I had reached his house. I stopped running, and thanked the heavens.

I had only taken a single step when I heard a loud, unmistakable howl from the forest-a howl of pain and defiance.

"Tye!" I yelled, hoping he was home. "Get your ass out here, NOW!"

I phased then and there, not caring if my clothes were shredded, and was almost instantaneously connected with Brady's mind once again. In his mind, I saw Sam standing over him, teeth bared, hackles up, ready to spring.

_NO!_

Brady's thoughts were twisted in panic. I threw back my head and howled once, then sprinted for the cliffs, where they were.

Jared was beside Sam, in wolf form, teeth sunken into his alpha's back leg, trying fruitlessly to stop him.

_C'mon, c'mon! _I pushed my legs harder than ever, wanting to get to Brady's defenceless form, and fast.

Then, as I watched in horror from Brady's mind, Jared dropped to the ground-an order from his alpha-and Sam's giant form lunged violently for the shaking Brady. Teeth sank into flesh and howls filled the air-one of fury and another of pain.

I burst out of the tree's, and saw for my own eyes the scene that lay before me. Blood dripped from a wound in Bray's chest, and Sam circling him maliciously, waiting for another moment to strike.

I wasted no time. I threw myself at Sam, and he dropped to the ground underneath me with shock and surprise-then he snarled a vicious warning in my head.

_Get off me. Now. _

_Sam. Stop this, NOW. You just attacked my pack. My brother. Go away, Sam. _Run.

He collapsed with the weight of my command. I had been born to lead him, and he could not deny that. I moved off him, and he whined with guilt before running into the trees.

Jared, still cowering in the shadows, looked at me. And then he got up.

_Jacob. _

I started-it was his voice!

And then I groaned.

_Not you, too. _

_Yes, but Brady..._he was panicking for his younger brother, injured and bleeding, lying on his side, breathing shallowly.

I phased back, not caring if I was naked or not, and walked towards him.

"Brady." I called gently. "Brady?"

He whined. As a wolf, I hadn't been able to hear his thoughts, so he must have passed out.

"Brady, c'mon kid, I need you to phase back." Jared joined me as a human.

"Hey, Brady, it's me, Jared. You remember me, squirt?"

Brady growled at the nickname he hated. I smiled with relief.

"Hey, kid, you've got to phase back to human." To Jared, I said, "Go and get Seth-you know where he lives. Ask him to get Carlisle for me. Tell him Brady's hurt. But don't say anything about Sam. Comprende?"

He nodded, willing to do anything for his injured brother, and ran into the forest.

"You did good, kid." I turned back to Brady, and laid a hand on his good shoulder, mussing up the grey fur. He whined again, one of appreciation. I needed to communicate with him-to find out what actually happened with Sam-and it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to phase into human.

I backed away from him, meanwhile letting the wolf in me take over. My bones cracked, and in less than a second, I was connected.

Swearing filled my head. Not just from Brady, either. Leah's voice practically drowned out the curses of pain coming from Brady.

_Leah, calm down, please. _I begged her.

_Why?! _ She mentally screamed.

_Just do it. _

She didn't reply, instead holding back her curses and profanities for my and Brady's sake.

_Kid, what happened? _

_I don't know, Jake. One second I was running along, searching for smells, and the next, I was tackled from the side. It was like Sam was out of control or something. _

In his mind, the images of what occurred replayed for me and Leah, then replaced by his shock of his ex-leader.

_Why would he do that to me? _He cried, upset.

I didn't answer, just let him mull over his own thoughts. In truth, I had no answer.

I was thinking what I told Sam. _Run away. _

_Very __the Lion King._Leah snorted, but inside she was ecstatic about this revelation.

_I don't think he'll bother us any more. But I don't know about his pack...will they stay with him? _

_It depends. _Leah replied.

_On...? _I urged.

_What he tells them. _

**And...there you have it. Third chapter up and running. Dramatic enough? I feel for Brady. In the next chapter, Leah gets a shock, and Jacob gets annoyed. Ooohhhh...press the green button if you wanna find out what happens!!!**


End file.
